


Like Sand Through the Hourglass

by skidmo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skidmo/pseuds/skidmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean introduces Castiel to soap operas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sand Through the Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> For misslucyjane, who requested “Dean and Castiel, and daytime TV”

With anyone else, this would be the most normal part of Dean’s week. Just hanging out in the motel room watching crappy soap operas and eating pizza.

But Castiel isn’t anyone else. He just shows up, and Dean only knows he’s there because he can feel the bed dipping under his weight.

And Castiel doesn’t say anything at first, so neither does Dean. They just sit, watching the drama unfold, until Castiel says, “What are we watching?”

Dean offers him a slice of pizza, and Castiel takes it and settles in more comfortably. “As the World Turns.”

“What is it about?”

They’ve discussed television already, so Dean doesn’t have to explain that it’s fictional, at least. “It’s about ridiculously attractive people in absurd situations.”

Castiel seems satisfied with this for a moment as he eats his pizza.

“What is happening here?”

“Well, that’s Parker and Liberty.”

“They are friends?”

Dean shrugs. “Kind of. I mean…Liberty taught him how to kiss, and then…things got more serious.”

“More serious how?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “They fucked.”

“And that’s serious?”

He can never tell if Castiel is just messing with him or if he honestly doesn’t get it sometimes.

“It was for them.”

Castiel is quiet again, and Dean hopes he’ll let it drop.

“It isn’t serious for you? Fucking?”

Dean chokes on his pizza and takes a long swig of Coke to give him time to recover.

“It’s not the same.”

Castiel puts his half-eaten slice aside and shifts onto his side to watch Dean. “What is different about it?”

Dean sighs and sits up. “It was their first time.”

Castiel’s brow furrows, and he frowns slightly. “Was your first time serious?”

Dean has to think for a moment before answering. It’s been a long time, and though he definitely still remembers, the details are fuzzy. “Yeah, it was kind of serious.” For him, anyway. It wasn’t her first time, and Dean had tried not to let on that it was his.

Castiel nods slowly. “It is…an intense connection, I would imagine.”

“Can be, yeah.”

Castiel nods again and turns back onto his back. They watch in silence for a few more moments.

“It would be serious for me.”

It’s said quietly, and Dean almost thinks he didn’t actually hear it, but he knows that he did.

“Yeah, I bet it would,” he says, just as quietly.

Castiel shifts again, leaning against Dean a little, and Dean shifts as well, making more room for him and thinking that this is probably the least normal part of his week.

 _fin_


End file.
